Large scale electronic device configurations such as configurations within data centers utilize network communication arrangements to provide device-to-device interconnections and to provide communication between devices and external entities such as entities accessible via the Internet. Current electronic devices continue to demand greater bandwidth interconnect between systems. For example, communications solutions may utilize fat tree network schemes for server to server and server to web (e.g., the Internet) connections.